


Drink You In

by kvhottie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie
Summary: Hinata returns from Brazil and Kageyama takes his time getting reacquainted with the feeling of having him in his arms, and slowly letting the emotions he had paused while they were apart overwhelm him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 70
Kudos: 943





	Drink You In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lhjiwona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhjiwona/gifts).



_It felt unreal_. Hinata being here at the doorstep of his apartment…completely unannounced and spontaneous, like the warm slivers of sunshine that enter through the window and leave just as fast.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Hinata said with a grin, letting the door slam behind him and dropping his bags on the floor of the entrance. “I promise you’re not hallucinating.”

“Uh, but I thought you said you come back next week?” Kageyama managed to spit out as he cautiously took a step backwards onto the wooden floor of his apartment. His vision was spinning, unsure of what to focus on when there were so many new details about Hinata to take in.

Hinata shuffled out of his sneakers and hopped up to stand _right_ in front of Kageyama. “I wanted to surprise you so…surprise?”

Kageyama let out a shaky sigh, gently tugged on Hinata’s shirt, and pull him into his arms. He closed his eyes and focused on one thing at a time—for now, Hinata’s quiet breathing and the warmth his lips brought to the spot on Kageyama’s chest they were pressed against. “You surprised me alright…. just, give me some time to process.”

Hinata chuckled and Kageyama felt himself freezing up, that nostalgic sound alone making his heart so tight it could burst. It was different than hearing it across his phone screen. He could feel Hinata’s voice on his skin as it sunk in through his clothes, reverberating up his spine. It’s not like Kageyama had a history of high blood pressure but at this very moment he felt like it could be through the roof.

Hinata circled his arms to Kageyama’s back and dug his fingers into his shirt, pressing himself even closer to him. “Take all the time you need.”

 _Still, it felt unreal_. As if the moment he let go he would wake up from a dream, like he had so many times before. And like his previous dreams, even after all these years, nothing much had changed. Hinata was taller and more built, but so was he. Hinata could still slot himself perfectly into Kageyama’s chest, and Kageyama could still rest his chin on top of his head like he loved to do. The only slight difference was that probably because each of their bodies had gained more muscle, their embrace was warmer than he remembered it.

“Fuck,” Kageyama murmured, eyes finally opening. “You don’t know how much I missed you. I still can’t convince myself you’re actually here.”

“I can pinch you if you want,” Hinata teased, shifting his head up to land a gentle kiss on what he could reach of Kageyama’s neck. “I missed you more.”

“Debatable.” Kageyama pressed his lips to Hinata’s forehead and loosened his grip enough so he could stare down into Hinata’s golden eyes. “I’m going to let go now, okay?”

“Okay. I’m not going anywhere, dummy.”

“Try telling that to someone who _hasn’t_ had this kind of dream more times than he can count.” Kageyama let his arms drop to his side, slowly taking a step back, and then another. Now that he was calmer, he eyes looked Hinata up and down without making him dizzy. “You’re so damn tan,” he mentioned, a small laugh through his nose following the statement.

Hinata’s lips curled up into that signature toothy grin of his and he raised his arms, flexing his biceps. “And I got much stronger. Brazilian sand is to be feared.”

“I can see.” Kageyama ripped his eyes from Hinata’s toned body and grabbed his right hand, pulling him further into the apartment. “Do you want to take a shower? I can also make you dinner if you’re hungry.”

“That would be amazing. Has your cooking improved?”

Kageyama stopped in front of a closet near the bathroom and pulled out a navy-blue towel. He handed it to Hinata. “A little bit. I can only make basic things so don’t get your hopes up.”

“I’m starving so I’ll enjoy anything you make.” Hinata leaned up to give Kageyama a kiss on the cheek. “You’ll be fine being alone for a few minutes while I take a shower?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try not to convince myself that I’m going crazy.” Kageyama said gruffly as he pushed Hinata into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He took this moment alone to take a deep breath and pinch himself in the inside of his arm as hard as he could, just in case. He waited a bit and seeing that he wasn’t all of a sudden waking up with a start in his bed, he continued to the kitchen to make some food. He threw in a cup of frozen peas and carrots into a hot wok with butter, chopped up ham, and some leftover white rice he had in his fridge. He drizzled some soy sauce and added a dash of ground pepper, making sure to mix and toss everything enough until the fried rice was slightly toasted and well-integrated. He dumped the fried rice into a large bowl and set it on his kitchen table along with a spoon and a cup of water. He then sat across from where he’d set everything and waited, trying to listen to the sound of the shower to distract his buzzing thoughts.

“Smells great,” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama jumped up in his chair, having completely zoned out in the few minutes he had been waiting, and slowly looked up at Hinata. He was in Kageyama’s bathrobe, rubbing the towel against his tousled, wet hair with a tender smile on his face.

He hung the towel at the back of the seat set out for him and sat down, eyes still glued to Kageyama’s face. “…I figured what was the point of putting on clothes if I’m just going to take them off again.” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kageyama swallowed hard and nodded. “Y-Yeah. Of course.”

“You’re not eating?” Hinata asked before stuffing a huge spoonful of fried rice into his mouth.

“No, I ate a little bit before you got here.”

Hinata swallowed another mouthful of fried rice and took a sip of water. “So you’re just going to watch me eat while you continue to question if I am a figment of your imagination?”

Kageyama’s lips curled up a bit. “No, I pinched myself already. I think I’m finally convinced. Also, my mind’s not creative enough to come up with the crap that has come out of your mouth since you stepped into my apartment.”

“Oh, then if I’m not talking then what do I usually do in your dreams?” Hinata asked with exaggerated surprise, licking grains of rice off his spoon playfully.

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows and reached forward to flick Hinata in the forehead. “Dumbass.”

“Ow,” Hinata whined as he rubbed his forehead, lips still pulled up into a smile. He quickly polished off the rest of his fried rice and water and carried the dishes to the sink to wash them. There he took his time getting the dishes spotlessly clean without even saying one word.

Kageyama could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Hinata had this power to raise the tension in the air ten notches by just shutting his mouth…and whether or not he knew that this intensity affected everyone around him, all he had ever really relished in was how much it affected Kageyama.

Hinata quietly walked up to the back of Kageyama’s chair and draped his arms over Kageyama’s shoulders, chin resting on top of Kageyama’s head. “Are you just going to sit there looking emotionally constipated or…?”

Kageyama laughed through his nose and slowly got up to face Hinata. Brazil sure had given him a new dose of smugness, but Kageyama wasn’t going to just sit here and take it without a challenge. He dipped down, tightly wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist, and swiftly hoisted him over his shoulder.

“K-Kageyama!” Hinata complained as he flailed a bit.

“Stop moving or I’ll drop you,” Kageyama warned half-heartedly. He carried Hinata to his dim-lit bedroom and dropped him, not-so-gently, on his bed. “You’re a bit heavier than I remember.”

“Of course I am, idiot,” Hinata said sulkily, staring up at Kageyama as he slotted himself between Hinata’s legs and slung his white tank top off.

Kageyama pressed his weight onto his elbows and buried his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck. He still smelled of spiced vanilla like Kageyama remembered. “You’re much more confident than you were before,” he murmured against Hinata’s skin, lips dragging up his neck to stop at his ear. “I like it. But not when you force it so much that you leave me feeling like an idiot for being this nervous to see you again.”

Hinata shivered slightly and slowly turned his head in search of Kageyama’s eyes and lips. Once they were looking at each other, only mere centimeters separating their mouths, Hinata replied. “S-Sorry. Truth is, I’ve forgotten how to act around you. I figured confident would be more appealing than awkward.”

“You’re cuter when you’re awkward,” Kageyama whispered against Hinata’s lips. He slowly took them in between his own, right hand cupping his face as their lips tenderly glided against each other.

Hinata also cupped Kageyama’s face, nimble fingers sliding up his cheeks and into his hair as they tugged to pull him even closer. Kageyama let out a small groan into Hinata’s lips and Hinata took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warmth of Kageyama’s mouth. Their lips continued to glide as their tongues teased and flicked, and Kageyama knew by the light-headedness of it all that he had to slow down before he completely lost himself in Hinata’s pace.

“W-wait,” he breathed out, lips still ghosting over Hinata’s. “I want to go slow.”

“Huh?” Hinata looked at him in a half-daze. “Why?”

Kageyama kissed Hinata’s mouth once more, chaste and quick, and then landed a light kiss on his cheek. Then one on his nose, following with each of his eyelids. “I want to savor this. My house, my rules today. No complaining.”

Hinata bit back a laugh and nodded. “Okay, you sap. Do your worst.”

“You’re going to regret saying that.”

Kageyama disrobed Hinata with torturous restraint. He feathered kisses up and down Hinata’s neck, occasionally nipping and sucking to leave a dark red mark in his wake. He scattered kisses across Hinata’s chest and gently bit his collarbones between each peck. While his lips lovingly pressed their warmth into every inch of skin they could find, his hands dragged up and down Hinata’s sides, sometimes with all his fingers and other times with one or two, caressing the smooth skin teasingly. Hinata’s golden eyes burned into Kageyama as he worked his body and he dug his fingers into the sheets to keep himself from impatiently scratching at Kageyama’s back.

Kageyama’s lips twisted into a grin as he watched Hinata writhe under him. The way he would bite down on his lower lip every time Kageyama flicked his tongue against his nipple or rubbed the inside of his thigh was enough stoke the fire in Kageyama’s stomach. But today Kageyama would show off his peak self-control since he had one simple mission: to pamper Hinata until he was a babbling mess.

It didn’t seem like it would be too hard of a task to accomplish. Hinata’s eyes were already glossed over with bliss and all Kageyama had done was kiss him all over. But Kageyama tried not to get too self-congratulatory—Hinata had always been sensitive, and since it had been so long everything was probably dialed up to eleven. This was nowhere near enough.

With a hand holding down Hinata’s hips, Kageyama trailed kisses down his abs again, then to his inner right thigh, floating right over Hinata’s painfully hard dick, and then to the left inner thigh. Hinata whimpered quietly, hips twitching against Kageyama’s firm grip. After a mischievous moment of just breathing over Hinata’s dick, Kageyama ran his tongue up the underside and circled a few times around the tip.

“Please,” Hinata huffed, head so far back Kageyama could only see his chin and heaving chest.

Kageyama happily complied, taking him deep and slow inside his mouth, left hand pumping Hinata with every drawn-out bob of his head. Hinata’s back curved in pleasure and moans loudly leaked from his lips as Kageyama escalated his merciless devouring. It didn’t take long for Hinata to be gasping out to Kageyama that he’d come soon, so Kageyama took some weight off his hip and let him slightly buck into his mouth until he completely unloaded. Kageyama swallowed, though it took a bit of effort, and sat up as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Hinata rose onto his elbows, forehead faintly damp and lips twisted into a lopsided grin. “Who are you and what have you done with Kageyama Tobio?”

“Oh, shut up.” Kageyama got up from the bed and stepped out of his shorts and briefs. “You make it sound like I’ve never in my life pampered you. Which _I know_ I have, even if you don’t remember it.”

Hinata sat up and extended a hand to Kageyama’s achingly erect dick, thumbing the head. “Is it my turn to pamper you a bit”?”

Kageyama closed his eyes for a second, a blissful sigh escaping his mouth because of how good Hinata’s hand felt. But snapped out of it and grabbed Hinata’s assaulting arm, gentling pulling him up to his knees. “No, I’m doing all the pampering today. Turn around and shimmy a bit back so your knees are close to the edge.”

“Okay…but I got you next time.”

Kageyama smirked, lowering down to place a kiss at the back of Hinata’s neck. “If only you were a little quieter, we’d actually have a mood going.” He carefully pushed Hinata’s upper body down so he was bent over, ass up by the edge of the bed.

“We’ve never needed a mood before, why start now?” Hinata pressed the side of his face to the bed as he tried to peer around his shoulder at Kageyama.

Kageyama leaned over Hinata and placed soft kisses on his flushed shoulders, dragging his lips down the tank top tan line and then to the center of Hinata’s back. There he waited a moment, letting Hinata’s anticipation rise higher by the second, and he continued leisurely kissing his way down to Hinata’s ass. Maybe it was the ‘first time in a while’ jitters, or something that came with becoming older, but Kageyama was really enjoying every second of servicing Hinata. The way his body faintly shuddered with every move Kageyama’s lips and fingers made, how acutely Kageyama could hear Hinata’s moans and heavy breathing when he was focusing solely on him, and above all the high that came with knowing Hinata turned to putty like this only in his hands—it was all an intense turn-on.

Desperate video calls where they got off together was enough to hold them from the edge all these years, but it paled in comparison to the heaven that was to finally touch Hinata’s body again.

He kneeled down in front of Hinata’s ass and firmly squeezed and massaged his trembling cheeks as he spread them apart. He swiped his tongue over Hinata’s entrance, taking a few measured moments between each lick so Hinata could get accustomed to the feeling and melt into the sensation. Once he could feel Hinata leaning into his face instead of running away from it, Kageyama made his tongue movements more deliberate. He circled his tongue around the entrance, alternating between swiping his tongue up and down and flicking.

“…that feels good” Hinata uttered, voice thick and breathy. 

Really, Hinata’s voice _alone_ could have done Kageyama in. As he licked Hinata with more vigor and began probing his tongue into his entrance, he reached down to his own leaking dick to give himself some relief. If he at all expected to last during the next stage of this session, he’d have to come once—and he did, rather quickly, a low grunt interrupting his glorious tongue-fucking.

Kageyama leaned back with a content sigh and Hinata let his hips collapse, dropping onto his side on the bed. His dazed, honey-pool eyes stared at Kageyama’s expression.

“Did you just get off on pleasuring me?” Hinata murmured, a smile hidden somewhere in his coquettish tone.

“With the help of my hand…yeah.” Kageyama stood up and walked over to his nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube and a condom. “Now I’m calm enough that I won’t come the second I enter you.”

Hinata lazily crawled up higher in the bed and plopped on his back, head landing comfortably on a pillow. “I wouldn’t have minded if you did. And I could have made fun of you for weeks.”

“I know you would.” Kageyama climbed onto the bed, carefully slotting himself in between Hinata’s legs again. He leaned over to grab a free pillow, lifting Hinata’s waist to place it underneath his lower back. “How’s that?”

“Good. I feel very loved.”

Kageyama smirked at Hinata’s response as he pumped himself a few times, then ripped the condom packet open and rolled it on. He poured a hefty amount of lube into his hands, warmed it up, and completely slicked his dick. With the lube remaining on his hand, he slowly pressed his middle and index finger into Hinata in search of his good spot.

“It was always a bit further than I expect it to be…” he mostly muttered to himself, pushing in a bit further until he felt that small bulb and curled his fingers upwards to stimulate it.

“Ah—yeah, right there….” Hinata said as he licked his lips with anticipation.

Kageyama nodded, mentally patting himself on the back for not completely losing his touch, and slipped his fingers out of Hinata. He lined himself up with Hinata’s entrance and used every drop of willpower to press into him one slow inch at a time. It had been so long since he felt this sensation of being completely engulfed and overwhelmed by intense warmth that his knees were wobbling a bit. Once he was completely inside, Kageyama leaned forward until he was damp face to damp face with Hinata. He brushed his finger along his hairline and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Hey,” Kageyama said playfully, putting his weight on the forearms he had at either side of Hinata’s head.

Hinata laughed softly, eye’s crinkling at the corners. “Hi,” he replied, his hand reaching up to caress Kageyama’s cheek, gold eyes meeting blue.

Kageyama turned his head so he could kiss the inside of Hinata’s hand and then dipped down to bury his face in his neck once more. It was definitely somewhere on his list of top five favorite places of Hinata’s body. “Can I go slow?”

“Hasn’t that been the theme of the night?” Hinata dove his hands into the hair at the back of Kageyama’s head and hugged him even closer. “As long as you hold me tightly like this, you can do whatever you want.”

Kageyama’s response was to press his lips against the crook of Hinata’s neck, sucking on the thin skin as his hips slowly pulled out and then pushed in as deep as he could go. There he grinded his hips at an angle he knew would rub against Hinata’s prostate in a teasingly unhurried and infuriating manner. Hinata’s legs wrapped around Kageyama’s lower back and tilted his head to press his mouth to Kageyama’s ear.

“I love you so much,” he huffed.

If Kageyama had to pick his biggest weakness—the one thing that could render him stupid and defenseless—it would be how tender Hinata’s voice always got when we told him those words.

“Fuck…” Kageyama groaned under his breath, hips bucking involuntarily. He lifted his head and kissed a whispered ‘Shouyou’ onto Hinata’s lips. “I love you more.”

Hinata gave Kageyama another peck. “Debatable.” When he pulled back his eyes were glossy, the beginnings of tears seeming to form.

Kageyama smiled lovingly and pressed his lips to Hinata’s eyelids. “I always found ways around saying this in the past but…I’ve always been proud to call you my partner. You’re amazing.”

“No fair,” Hinata croaked, voice wavering and tears rolling down his cheeks. “It’s been hard, Tobio…you should praise me more often.”

“I promise I will,” he reassured, blinking away the bit of wetness from the corners of his own eyes.

After a few more kisses Kageyama returned to moving his hips and leisurely bringing them both to the edge. Hinata came first and Kageyama shortly after—hard, emotional, and full of sweet nothings.

Their bodies took some time to settle but once the afterglow was over, they sat up to wipe up the mess on their stomachs with some tissues. Kageyama picked up his shorts and briefs from the floor and slid them on. He then circled the bed in search for his tank top and after having found it, tossed it to Hinata.

“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t wear anything.”

Hinata put it on, a satisfied grin forming on his face when he looked down at himself. “I can fill out your clothes much better now.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re all buff and sexy now. Trust me, I noticed,” Kageyama grumbled as he turned off the lights and climbed into bed again. He plopped down on his side next to Hinata, staring up at him. “As if I needed you to be any more popular…”

“Pfft.” Hinata lay down on his side as well, scooting his back against Kageyama’s chest and bringing Kageyama’s arm over him. “There. You’re the only person I’d let be the big spoon. There’s no need for you to be jealous.”

Kageyama slid his arm under Hinata’s neck and scooted even closer against his back, his other arm hugging Hinata’s chest in a tight embrace. He pressed his face to the back of Hinata’s neck, took a deep breath, and let out a sigh. “I’ll try not to be…even though you’ll be playing on a different team.”

“It sucks that your team isn’t hosting any tryouts,” Hinata said with a small yawn.

“Yeah…when’s your Black Jackals tryout?”

“After tomorrow.”

“You’ll make it in for sure.”

“Hm, thank you,” Hinata hummed, his voice trailing off into soft breathing.

Kageyama closed his eyes, letting his body sink deeper into the mattress. “Good night”, he whispered.

While he waited for sleep to overtake him, he listened to Hinata’s breathing and let his thoughts wander.

How many hours by train was the Black Jackal’s city from his? How often would they be able to meet? As pros would they have to be more secretive and change how they interact in public? The questions were countless.

Yet Hinata seemed unfazed. He was forever the optimist while Kageyama pushed his worries deeper inside his heart…

_What if in the future Hinata wanted to leave Japan for good?_

Kageyama had always admired how eagerly Hinata took off, wings flapping, regardless of what obstacles he’d have to face. That’s how much he loved volleyball—above everything else. It’s what made Kageyama first fall in love with him, and what kept them in each other’s orbits. As long as they both loved volleyball above everything else, they’d be able to meet in the middle when it came to loving each other. And that gave Kageyama some solace.

No matter how far Hinata may go next time he took off, Kageyama was sure that he’d somehow return to him one way or another…

* * *

When Kageyama’s eyes fluttered open the next morning all he saw next to him was an empty bed and a few rays of sunlight. He sat up with a start, his mind screaming in that painful way it did whenever he woke from a good dream, and he patted the space next to him to see if it still held warmth.

 _It did_.

Plus, his sheets still had a light smell of spiced vanilla.

And as he forced his heart to calm down for just a second and took a deep breath, he could easily hear the sound of the shower.

He let out an exasperated groan, hands rubbing at his face in an attempt to get his shit together and snap out of his constant flux between cloud nine and anxious. But as he touched his face, he felt something cold and held out his left hand in front of him. On his ring finger there was a thin, silver Mobius ring he’d never seen before.

Kageyama blinked a few times, realization sinking in, and he brought the ring up to his smiling lips. He looked toward the bathroom and hopped out of bed, running to it.

“Hinata!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this art from the wonderful Wona, [here](https://twitter.com/lhjiwona/status/1206936799102132224?s=20). I had a lovely and sappy time writing it! Let me know if you enjoyed it <3
> 
> If you like my writing, I have other Haikyuu!! fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kvhottie/pseuds/kvhottie/works?fandom_id=758208).
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/dontperishyet)! Lets be friends.


End file.
